


Come Prepared

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam and Dean are your half brothers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, scruff butchers mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request:<br/>"Can you do an imagine where the reader is with her half brothers Sam and Dean and Castiel and Gabriel and she has to pretend to be a stripper to get into the strip club because it’s men only. So she goes up on stage and dances to “Circus” by Britney Spears and they pull Gabriel onstage and she has to give him a lap dance and some other fluffy smutty stuff. And team free will is all protective over her and she’s bad-ass and yes thank you"</p>
<p>Side note:<br/>I know I’m mixing my mythology here.  I apologize if that messes up the story, but I sincerely hope it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Prepared

You parted the curtain just enough for you to glance out at the audience that had begun to gather.  It wasn’t the largest crowd that had gathered since you’d started working at the club, but there was something.  Something off?  You couldn’t really pinpoint it, but there was something about the crowd that felt different.  

Maybe tonight would finally be the night all this could be over.

“You ready?”  The bouncer closest to the stage had noticed you peeking out and had moved closer.

“I think it’s gonna be tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m getting the same vibe.”  He flashed you a forced smile.  “You gonna pull him up on stage with you again?”

“Gotta put the goods on display, don’t we?”  You were going to be hopeful, if it killed you.  “Let’s just hope we can be done with this shit after tonight.”

“No kidding.”

You smiled.  “Alright.  I better get ready.”

“Hey, ______?”  Bright green eyes stared up into yours.  “Be careful?”

“You know me, Dean.  I’m always careful.”  

“Right.” He rolled his eyes.  “You’re too much like me.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  You stuck your tongue out at him before disappearing behind the curtain.

.

After making it through your first dance to “Na Na” you knew the all-male crowd was getting warmed up.  Not enough to draw it out, but close.

“They tipping good tonight?” Ember, one of the other dancers, asked as you made it back stage.

“Ehhh.  Could be better.”  You began to change for your next number.  “Just…” you paused and looked over at her.  “Be careful, OK?“  You’d only worked with the other girls for a few days, but if any of them got hurt because of all this…

“One of them too handsy?”

“Yeah.”  How were you supposed to tell her the truth?  “Dean got ‘em to back off, but, you know how bachelor parties can be.”

All of the girls nodded their heads.  They knew exactly what you were talking about, even if it was a flat-out lie.

“You let Sam know to cut ‘em off?”  Lacey asked.

“Yeah.” You nodded.  “And Cas’ll make sure to keep an eye on them, too.”

“Good.”  Ember headed towards the stage.  “Then everything should be fine.”  She paused, peeking out through the curtain as you’d done before.  “Oh, ______, your boyfriend is back.”

Your face began to heat up as the other girls began to catcall.  “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Really?  ‘Cause you’ve given him special attention every night so far.”  Lacey grinned.  “It’s OK, you know.  Leaves more tips for the rest of us.”

“Just don’t let Joel find out.”  Ember teased before disappearing behind the curtain.

 

******

_“I need your help.”  Cas announced as he entered the library, Dean on his heels._

_“What?” You looked up from the book you’d been reading.  
_

_“There is a monster consuming angels.”  Cas looked angry–angrier than you’d ever seen him._

_“Consuming?”  Sam cocked an eyebrow.  “Like…eating?”_

_“Yes.” Cas answered, heading over to the shelves.  He began to search through the books.  
_

_“You wanna elaborate, Cas?” You were confused.  What the hell ate angels?_

_“This beast consumes the grace of angels.  It has been dormant ever since the Great Flood, but…here.”  He pulled a book from one of the shelves.  “Dardanos was created to destroy the angels who chose to fall.” He finally found the page he was looking for and handed the book to Dean.  
_

_“’When the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them’–fallen angels created the nephilim?”  Dean looked up from the page.  
_

_“Yes.  It was then God created Dardanos to devour the fallen ones and their offspring.  But, He soon realized that in order to rid the Earth completely of evil, he needed to start over.”  Cas filled in._

_“So, the flood–that whole Noah bit, right?”  You were trying to piece all of this together in your mind._

_“Correct.  And so, when God caused the Great Flood, Dardanos slept.”_

_“You mean it hibernated?” Sam asked._

_Cas nodded.  “Only now, with–”_

_“With all the angels getting the boot from Heaven, Dardanos is awake and hungry.”_

_“Yes.”  
_

_The three of you could see the guilt Cas was carrying from this.  Not only had his actions resulted in his family being cast from their home, now, they were being hunted._

_“How can we help?”_

_Cas flashed a grateful smile.  “We need to find Dardanos and kill it.”_

_“How?”_

_The flutter of wings echoed.  “That’s where I come in.”  Gabriel was suddenly standing in the middle of the room._

_“You–you–you’re–Gabriel?”  You sputtered, looking between the four men in front of you.  Judging by the looks on their faces, you were the only one surprised.  “You all knew?”_

_“Yeah.  Oops.”  Dean shrugged._

_“How could you not–”_

_“______, focus, please.”  Gabriel directed.  “You can yell at me later.”_

_“You better believe I will.”  You growled.  “What’s the plan?”_

_“Well, we’re gonna have to draw Dardanos out.” Gabriel’s look was grim.  “And we’ll be needing some bait to do it with.”_

_“I’m guessing that’s you?”  You rolled your eyes.  “So, what?  We summon the thing, let it get a look at you, then kill it??”_

_“There is no way to summon Dardanos.” Cas jumped back in.  “But we do know its whereabouts.”_

_“And it seems like it’s developed a bit of a sweet tooth.” Gabriel added._

******

 

You took the stage for your second number of the evening.  The crowd reacted immediately when they saw you had brought a metal folding chair with you.  You bit the inside of your cheek as you set the chair up and began to scan the audience for a “lucky” participant.

“You.”

“Me?” Gabriel feigned surprise and bashfulness.

“Yeah, come on up here, sugar.” You crooked your finger, beckoning him to join you on stage.

The other men in the audience cheered him on, even as he hemmed and hawed.  You continued to smile until he finally made his way up on the platform with you.

“You feel it, too?” You whispered, leading Gabriel to the chair.

“It’s here.  But I won’t be able to spot it until it’s ready to feed.”

“Great.” You pushed him down onto the chair.  “And you’re sure an archangel blade will do the trick?”

“Yeah.” He smirked.  “Are you worried about me?”

You glared at him before cuing the DJ to begin your song.  As soon as the song began, you started to circle around the chair, making sure to keep your hands on some part of Gabriel.

**There’s only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I’m a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don’t like the backseat, gotta be first**

You slid yourself across Gabriel’s lap, your back facing the audience.  “Anything yet?”

“No.” His voice was strained.

You smiled a little when you realized his voice wasn’t the only thing straining at the moment.  “A little excited, are we?” You rolled your hips against his, watching as his knuckles turned white from their grip on the chair.

“Just…ah…the adrenaline and all that.”

“Maybe we better put on a show.” You winked and pushed yourself up from his lap.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I’m ready to break  
I’m like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope ya feel the same**

You started to circle around him again, this time, ever so slowly sliding down the zipper on your shirt. “Bet you’re sorry you didn’t tell me you were back sooner.” You were behind him, skimming your arms down his chest as you leaned over him.

“If I had known this was what I’d be coming back to…”

“Oh, baby, you aren’t coming…yet.” You removed yourself from him completely, taking off your shirt and throwing it towards the rear of the stage.  

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody goin’ trip  
Just like a circus  
Don’t stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus**

You scanned the crowd quickly.  Dean was pretty easy to spot, keeping an eye on the crowd while trying not to be too obvious in his attempt to avoid looking at you.  Cas was delivering drinks to one of the tables, his eyes taking note of everyone in the room.  Sam was back behind the bar, so you couldn’t see him, but you knew he would be ready at a moment’s notice once the shit hit the fan.

“I think we’re gonna have to up the ante.” Gabriel whispered when you were back on his lap, this time, facing the audience.

“How so?” You rubbed yourself against him, fighting a smile when you heard him groan.

“It may not realize I’m an angel.”

“So, what?  You wanna bust out your wings here on stage?” You rolled your eyes and twisted around so you were now facing him.  

You knew it was one of the men in the audience, but it wasn’t like you could just go stabbing all of them on the hopes of hitting the right one before the creature knew what you were up to.  That was the whole purpose of this ‘drawing it out’ plan.  Only, it needed another push.  You just weren’t sure how to go about doing that.

**I’m like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I’m like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
**

“Kiss me.”

“What?”  You asked, alarmed.  “You know I can’t–”

“Just do it.” He growled.

“Fine.” 

There was nothing gentle about the kiss–lips parted immediately and tongues tangled in a battle for dominance.  You pressed your hips tightly against his as his hands finally found their way to your body.

And just like that, everything blew.  The lights, the sound equipment, even the glasses on the tables around the stage.  You could hear glass popping and sparks flying all around you.

“Angel.” 

Gabriel’s grip on you tightened as he yanked you away.  “Get behind me, ______!” He didn’t wait for you to comply before roughly shoving you back.  Unprepared for the push, you wound up tripping over your feet and falling to your knees.

Vaguely, you could hear the sounds of Dean’s voice, trying to direct your fellow dancers out of the club while Sam and Cas worked to clear out the audience.  But your focus was on the angel in front of you and the man standing just a few feet in front of him.  Both of them were glowing.

“Dardanos.” Gabriel hissed, his blade dropping from his sleeve.

“Angel.” The creature growled before lunging at Gabriel.

It was a whirlwind of movement–you couldn’t discern Gabriel from the beast trying to kill him.  Despite having an archangel blade, neither of them seemed to have the upper hand.  You could hear Gabriel cursing and Dardanos’ shrieks of rage, but you still couldn’t–

Gabriel’s blade skidded across the floor until it landed right next to you.

“Submit, angel.” Dardanos had Gabriel pinned under him.  The man bared his teeth, ready to sink them into Gabriel’s flesh.

That’s when you scrambled to your feet.  You’d just gotten Gabriel back.  No way in hell were you losing him again.  You grabbed the archangel blade and lunged at Dardanos.  You didn’t even hesitate to stab the blade into the creature’s back.

Dardanos’s scream of pain was suffocating.  The pitch rang in your head until you were sure your ears were bleeding.  You tried to let go of the blade, but your hands seemed to be fused to it.

The creature pushed himself to his feet, staggering, with you still attached to the blade in his back.  Jolts of electricity lit up his body and began to surge through you.  Another scream filled the air–this time, it was yours–as Dardanos collapsed backwards, crushing to you the floor beneath him.  

.

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean’s face was just a few inches from yours when you finally regained consciousness.

“Get away from me, you freak.” You pushed against him weakly, but he dutifully scooted back.  “What happened?”  Your head was pounding, but you needed to know if this had been a win.

“Somebody went and nearly got themselves killed.”  Sam offered his hand to help you up.  “You’re too much like Dean.”  He shook his head.  “I swear the two of you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Once you were on your feet, you surveyed the damage.  Dardanos was lying face down, the archangel blade still in its back.  Tables had been overturned, glass, alcohol, and several broken chairs littered the floor.  Cas and Gabriel were standing near the bar having, what looked to be, a very heated discussion.

“One of you give me your shirt.”  You were suddenly very aware of the fact that you were standing in between your half-brothers wearing next to nothing.  

Sam shrugged off his flannel and tossed it to you.  “Everybody made it out OK.”  He and Dean both made sure to avert their eyes.

“I noticed Dean helped the dancers out first.” You grinned as you buttoned up the shirt.  Thank god for large older brothers with shirts that went down to your knees.

“Women and children first, ______.”  Dean smirked.

“This ain’t the Titanic, Dean.”  You sighed.  “And the angels?”

“Gabriel’s a little winded, but the threat’s gone.” Dean kicked Dardanos’ corpse and grinned at you.  “Pretty badass of you, going all Xena, Warrior Princess, on this bastard.”

“______,” Cas began as he approached the three of you, flanked by Gabriel.  “I cannot thank you enough for your help in this matter.  I understand how difficult it must have been for you, to parade around this establishment.”

You looked over his shoulder to see Gabriel’s eyes traveling up and down your body.  “Hey, no sweat.”  You looked to your brothers.  “Can the three of you give us a minute?”

Dean grinned.  “Yeah, hey, Cas.  I’ve got a friend I’d like to introduce to you.  Her name is Ember.”  Dean ushered Cas towards the exit, Sam following behind, shaking his head.

“So,” Gabriel dropped his gaze to the floor.

“I believe I promised you something earlier.”

He looked up, cocking an eyebrow.  “About yelling at me for not telling you I’m alive?”

“Well, maybe we can postpone that promise.” You grinned.  “I was thinking about the one from when we were onstage.  You know, something about coming?”


End file.
